


Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Merlin's Magic were an animal, it'd be a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

If Merlin's Magic were an animal it'd be a dog. An Irish Wolfhound, maybe. Something big and friendly and barely-trained. And if it hurts people sometimes, well, that's only because it doesn't know it's own strength and doesn't appreciate that not everybody likes being hit with 150 lbs of Magic Irish Wolfhound.

The Dragon sings to Merlin's Magic. His Master's Voice.

Morgana's Magic is more like a doe, flittering shyly inside the host body, content to stay mostly unseen. But like any deer, when trapped and panicked it kicks out, hurting anybody close by. Even itself.

Morgana has a self-destructive streak, too. They're a symbiotic pair.

Merlin's Magic can feel Morgana's power, slippery and elusive.

 _Why won't you come out and play with me?_

Morgause's Magic is a snake coiled tightly around her heart. It lashes out at what the host believes is her command. And when it hurts people it's never by accident.

Merlin's Magic is confused by the power inside Morgause.

 _I'm bigger than you. You shouldn't be able to hurt me._

The snake scares Morgana's Magic. It withdraws further and further, resisting its host's increasingly desperate attempts to draw it out.

Wars will start, people will die, Camelot will fall.

You can't hold animals responsible for what they do out of fear.


End file.
